Rebelion
by ZackGyoko
Summary: En este fic se narra una guerra civil de los dioses, probablemente desde dos puntos de vista diferentes


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes no OC de este fic me pertenecen, estos y su universo pertenecen a Rick Riordan_

 _VERSIÓN RESUBIDA_

-¡Corre!

-Mierda, mierda, que nos alcanzan

Un rayo rugió a nuestro costado

-Eso estuvo cerca

-¡Vamos, ahí está cubierto!

Entramos en el viejo y semiderruido edificio respirando dificultosamente, estábamos a salvo, por ahora, mi hermanita seguramente estuviese buscándonos, ella era experta en estas cosas de cazar y eso

-¿Era totalmente necesario llamar tanto la atención? Por tu manía de tocar la batería casi nos atrapan- estúpido dios de la guerra con sus manías- En serio A…

Se escuchó un trueno y él hizo un gesto de silencio, tras unos minutos me respondió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, sigue siendo un completo idiota

-Tranquilo solcito, esta todo controlado- seguía siendo un arrogante- nuestro amigo del vino se está encargando de una distracción- además de que se arriesgas con estupideces- y te dije que me llamaras guerrero- y un idiota ejemplar- nuestros nombres no deben de ser usados-¿ya mencione que es idiota?- ya vez lo que pasa, por casi decirlo casi nos encuentra papa

Ah sí, por cierto, soy Apolo, el dios del sol, o bueno, lo era hace un tiempo

¿Y por qué soy yo el que narra la historia?

Dos palabras

Soy fenomenal

Hice un revoleo de ojos

-¿Y por eso tu novia se llama diva?-dije cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja, al menos no tenía un nombre ridículo como el de hace tiempo…

-¡Ey le queda genial! Cállate si no quieres que te rompa tu presumida cara de sol

Solté un bufido frustrado, se podían poner especialmente pesados esos dos cuando querían serlo, en especial ella con su manía de shippear cualquier cosa viviente… y no viviente, era MUY molesto

-Bien sabes que no deberíamos pelear entre nosotros, yo tengo que soportar que seas un pesado y tú tienes que soportar que sea increíblemente atractivo y el mejor con los Haikus, ya vamos a la base, que se deben estar preocupando

Fuimos sigilosamente hasta uno de los pasadizos subterráneos, bueno, haciendo el menor ruido que podemos, lo del "sigilo" no es exactamente lo nuestro

Bienvenidos, al fin, los dioses del lado de Zeus están en el Empire State, nosotros estamos desparramados por estados unidos, los neutrales dios sabe dónde (juego de palabras, ¡Ja! Soy genial) y las máquinas de bebidas están a la derecha

Hace un mes más o menos estallo una guerra civil por la protección de los humanos, luego de que uno de ellos matara a un semidiós

Nosotros, los dioses, refugiamos en templos inaccesibles a cada uno de nuestros hijos, por si las moscas, y en el medio el mundo empezó a verse como una película post-apocalíptica, la humanidad se refugia bajo tierra, sin entender que pasa, o que pueden hacer, porque en su mayoría son idiotas

Así que yo, Apolo (el dios más sexy y caliente), junto a otros dioses nos enfrentamos al primer bando por el bien de la humanidad, ya saben, los que están con eso de aniquilar a la humanidad

Fuimos por el alcantarillado hasta la base, lo cual da mucho asco, es en serio, ahí estaban pululando varios tipos de espíritus benignos, más algún que otro dios menor por aquí y por allá, nada importante, al menos para nosotros

-Portal, ¿Cómo van las conquistas?-Hablando de Jano, tenemos a ese tipo muy vigilado, ya saben, podría mostrar, ¡OTRA CARA! (está bien, ya paro con los chistes, esperen… ¡Soy un dios! No tengo porque hacerlo)

-Muy bien, tenemos los sectores Sur y Este, a punto con Oeste, aunque se nos complica el Norte, ese maldito de… Blizzard (ventisca en inglés)

-Bien, sigan así, estamos ganando terreno, tarde o temprano él va a entrar en razón, bueno, tal vez, es posible

"Eso espero" pensé, el dios de la tormenta no era conocido exactamente por cambiar de opinión fácilmente…

-Bien, estén listos para lo que sea, o algo así, ¿cómo van los robots y trajes de batalla?

-¡Casi terminados! Y con todas las especificaciones-Dijo una amazona engrasada saliendo de atrás de uno de estos, por alguna razón se habían decidió a ayudarnos, lo cual era genial-Todo gracias al mensajero, ¡sin él no podríamos haber conseguido ni la mitad de las cosas!

Hermes se puso todo rojo, nunca había sido muy apreciado en el olimpo… esta clase de cosas le venían especialmente bien

-Es solo mi trabajo… Tengo que hacerlo bien, ¿Cierto?-Dijo poniéndose más rojo mientras una chica lo abrasaba, pelo corto castaño, ropa normal, ojos marrones, debía de rondar los quince, esa chica trabajaba bastante con él, se lo veía feliz, desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así

Tal vez esto no estaba tan mal después de todo

-Veamos, ellos tienen en su línea delantera a Blizzard y a Cazadora, sus nombres serán esos hasta el término de la guerra, además de los que tienen guardados, soplido, cerebrito, rayo y esposa-hace cuanto que quería decirle así… o algo mejor, histérica- con otros más.

-Nosotros tenemos a Vino volviendo de una misión, a diva cumpliendo otra, y a los demás en la base, señor-Dijo una chica cerca de mí, era bonita, ojos verdes, pelo rubio hasta el cuello, pero un poco pequeña, debía de tener dieciséis, lo cual para un dios como yo era poco

-Exacto chica

-Mi nombre es Cat señor

-Em, si, eso ahora, ¡espero que todos den su mejor esfuerzo! Sé que podemos, es más, en el camino se me ocurrió un Haikú que…

-¡Oh dioses! Me acabo de acordar que tenía que alimentar a los pegasos-dijo una chica a mi derecha

-Yo tenía que afilar armas- Replico un chico lejos a mi izquierda

-Tengo que seguir con las armaduras-Dijo la amazona de antes

-Creo que me faltan un par de materiales que entregar…-Dijo Mensajero alejándose de a poco

-Yo tengo que golpear cosas-Dijo guerrero

Todos empezaron a decir escusas parecidas y se empezaron a ir

La chica me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro

-No todos aprecian el arte

-Ni que lo digas chica

-Soy Cat

-Sí, eso

Ella se dio media vuelta y se fue

Suspire y mire a la nada, las cosas habían cambiado mucho

Este era el comienzo de una nueva era, con el final de otra

ESO sí que sonó poético

 _Espero que les guste ahora que lo resubo, con bastantes cambios_


End file.
